The Umbrella Adjustment
by linda-shamy-6788
Summary: After a huge fight with Amy, she runs away. Can Sheldon catch her and brings her back? And what will happen after she brings her back?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone. I couldn't resist and wrote a small fluffy Shamy fanfiction based on a drawing from rgbcn from last October, I was so inspired when I saw the drawing and I had an idea in my head, which you can read below :). Rgbcn will post tomorrow a drawing related to the story.

Thank you so much Regina for the new version of this drawing. It means a lot to me. Also thank you for the daily drawings, the live sessions, the kind words and all the joy you bring us every day. **This story is for you!**

A huge thanks to my Beta darzyfitz. I couldn't believe when I ask her to be my Beta and she said yes. Thank you for helping me with my first story. I'm feeling really honored.

It's my first fanfiction ever and English is not my first language.

Please enjoy it and tell me what you think!

"What shitty weather." Mumbled Penny, as she entered the foyer. She rolled her eyes when she looked through the entrance door window, seeing the heavy rain storm.

She shook out her umbrella and some rain drops landed on her face and jacket, and with a shift of her arm she wiped the drops from her face. Her shoes were soaking wet and squeaked on every step as she climbed the stairs up to the 4th floor, with a big green umbrella and a trail of food in her hands. As she reached the 3rd floor as she heard a voice.

Amy´s voice. Amy´s very loud and angry voice. Penny couldn't see what was happening, but if Amy's tone was any indication, it must not be good. She tried not to eavesdrop, but Amy's yelling was making it difficult.

"Sheldon, I can't understand you! This is so ridiculous. We are living together, we share a bed and a toothbrush holder. We even sleep together. Why can't you try it? For me?" Amy begged.

Back upstairs, Amy paced back and forth in their apartment in a huff. During her speech, her angry green eyes looked Sheldon up and down as she came to stand in front of him. He sat on the blue couch with a comic in his hand, lowering the book and gazing at Amy in confusion as she glared at him with hurt shining in her eyes.

"Why are you getting so upset about such a silly thing?" He asked her innocently, hurting her even more.

Amy bristled at his lack of understanding for her feelings.

"Sheldon…why can't you hold my hand or give me a small kiss in public or when we are with our friends? We've been a couple for more than 6 years and we should try such things. Or better you should try this!" She said in annoyance.

Sheldon opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when Amy starts to once again admonish him.

"I know you don't like it very much, but this can't be the only reason. You never say you love me or give me even a peck in front of our friends. And today, it hurt a lot at the lunch when you ignored me. I could see that you wanted to kiss me, Sheldon. So why did you take a step back?" Amy asked, her voice softening in fear for what he'd say.

Sheldon frowned. How could he make her understand?

"But Amy, it's weird to kiss in public with all of those gawkers watching us. It's just… just...I don't like it." Sheldon whispered. "I said I loved you in front of our friends, but you didn't hear it."

His voice was small, but Amy overheard anyway.

"I need some fresh air!" She said, clearly upset even with Sheldon's explanation.

Sheldon still looked confused at her outburst as she turned around and without so much as a goodbye, walks through the door before slamming it with a loud bang. It took him a moment to realize that she actually left, before he jumped up and opened the door in a panic.

"But Amy, please come back. You forgot your purse and your jacket." He yelped to her retreating form, afraid to go after her and afraid not to. He still didn't understand why she was getting so upset about this.

Penny was still standing in between the 3rd and 4th floors, frozen to the spot as she listened to her friends fighting. Amy stomped down the stairs angrily, not even watching where she was going which was surprising for her.

"Ames, what's going on?" Penny asked with concern, finally unfreezing from her stupor.

Amy glared at her friend.

"Nothing, Penny! I'm not in the mood to talk about it yet." She said grumpily, nearly crashing into her as she zoomed past her down the stairs.

Penny turned around, trying to stop her.

"Amy! Please tell me, why are you so angry?"

Amy didn't stop her momentum as she was now rounding the 2nd floor landing.

"I said, not yet!" Amy screamed, in a rush to get out of the building. One tear streamed down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily, grateful Penny couldn't see it. She heard her blond friend's concerned voice filter down to her from where she stood upstairs.

"Amy, a big storm is coming. It's raining badly already. You have nothing with you." Penny said with concern.

Amy shook her head in annoyance.

"Yes, I realize that." She said, but in her mood she didn't understand Penny last words. The only thing she could hear was her pounding heartbeat and the thoughts inside her head.

"The only boyfriend I've ever had in my life, and he doesn't want to show me any affection. Argh! It´s so frustrating and it hurts so much." She mumbled to herself in agony as she stormed out of the building and into the rain.

"Oh no." She thought in resignation, upon realizing how bad the weather actually was. "This is not my day. First the drug addicted monkeys at work, next the weird situation with Sheldon in the cafeteria, and now this."

She looked up to the sky as the heavy raindrops began to fall on her.

"Whatever." She said sadly, not even caring anymore as she began walking aimlessly, soaked to the bone within moments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…A few hours earlier in the Caltech Cafeteria.

Raj, Howard, Leonard and Sheldon were sitting at the same table they normally occupied for lunch. It was like any other day; the four men chatting about work and their personal lives alike. Howard said something particular funny about baby Haley when Leonard looked up and noticed that Amy was walking towards their table, her tray in hand.

"Sheldon, Amy is here." Leonard teased, grinning at his best friend. He knew that since Sheldon had moved in with his girlfriend, things had progressed with them in the physical department. While they were still pretty tame in that regard, Leonard knew Sheldon had come a long way.

Sheldon turned his head to watch as his girlfriend approached them, absorbing her fully.

"She looks so hot in her white lab coat. She should wear that at home." Sheldon said happily, prompting his friends to raise their brows.

With a smooth move and a sly grin on his lips, Sheldon stood up to greet her. She smiled at him and lifted her head to give him a small peck on the lips, like she did every day at home. He seemed like he was about to do the same, but then he took a step back and looked uncertainly to his feet before looking back again to his girlfriend.

Amy stood still in her position, lowering her head in confusion at Sheldon's dismissive behavior. He sat back down and clearly expected her to do the same by the way he ushered to the free seat beside him. She sat down beside her boyfriend and began to eat her sandwich, but she had suddenly lost her appetite.

The guys began to chatter again around her, even trying to include her in the conversation. But Amy could only nod and bite her lip as she was sad, angry and injured at Sheldon's actions. It's not like if he kissed her back that the cafeteria occupants would think they were about to engage in coitus right there! It was merely a gentle peck on each other's lips to cheer her up after a long and stressful morning in her lab. But no. He still had this strict policy of no public displays of affection.

Amy loved Sheldon, quirks and all, but sometimes she wished he would cast off some of those quirks and just act like her feelings mattered.

After a tense and silent lunch on her part in which she finished earlier than normal, Amy rose to leave and offered the guys a friendly wave goodbye.

"See you later." She said quietly, picking up her tray.

The guys returned her sentiment with waves of their own.

Sheldon stopped eating mid bite, turning to give his girlfriend a peculiar look.

"Amy, why are you leaving so early? We still have 20 minutes until the lunch break is over." Sheldon pointed out eagerly.

Amy offered her boyfriend a tight lipped smile.

"I…I have a lot of work to do back in my lab. I'd better get back. Sorry, Sheldon. I'll see you later." She said quietly.

Without a word and with glassy eyes Amy went straight back to her lab.

The table fell silent as Sheldon's friends gave each other knowing looks. Sheldon was still watching Amy's retreating form, utterly bewildered.

"Well, that was strange. I wonder what made her leave so soon." Sheldon said, obviously confused.

Raj and Howard dared not say anything, focusing on the remainder of their lunch instead. It was Leonard who spoke up, knowing he had to point out Sheldon's fault to his best friend.

"Buddy, I think she's sad. I think that's why she was so quiet and why she left in such a hurry." Leonard said quietly.

Sheldon took a bit of his sandwich, his brows narrowing.

"Why should she be sad?" Sheldon asked, completely confused.

"I think it's about the kiss." Howard said reasonably, finally speaking up.

Sheldon's face displayed his bafflement.

"Which kiss?"

It was Raj's turn now to pipe in, and he rolled his eyes, ever the romantic.

"The kiss she wanted you to give her when she lifted her face to yours and you refused, you clueless jerk."

Sheldon gasped, his mouth falling open.

"What?" He bellowed in disbelief, certain his friends were wrong.

"That's why she was sad. You basically scorned her after she clearly wanted to kiss you. We saw it. You wanted to kiss her too, but at the last moment you hesitated and took a step back. Why?" Asked Raj, his tone less condescending.

Sheldon stared straight at his friend, his mind trying to formulate an answer.

"I don't like public displays of affection and what everybody thinks when I kiss Amy. It's none of their business anyway." Sheldon said quietly.

Leonard chewed his lip thoughtfully, sitting back and openly regarding his friend.

"Buddy, you never cared before about what other people think, especially about you or Amy. Why should you care now? A little hello peck isn't going to get the gossip mill going." Leonard pointed out reasonably. "Besides, you kiss her at home, don't you?"

Sheldon frowned, his lunch forgotten.

"But it's different at home. No prying eyes or nosy people staring." He said defensively.

Raj raised a brow.

"What is the difference?" Raj asked, as he took a forkful of his salad.

Sheldon shrugged, crossing his arms.

"Well…here, there is an audience. I don't like it when they see me and Amy show each other affection. That's private." He pouted.

Howard rolled his eyes at his friend, shaking his head.

"Sheldon, the woman wasn't asking you to shove the food off of the table and ravish her. She only wanted a little peck."

Sheldon had had enough of trying to justify his action to his friends. Standing up, he swiped his tray before glaring at each of his friends.

"Gentlemen." He said haughtily, storming away.

Yet on the way back to his office, he began to see the reasoning in Amy's logic. Perhaps he had overreacted when all Amy wanted was a small show of affection.

 _Maybe I should try to kiss her next time. A small peck is not the same as what we do on the couch every evening, after all. What could it hurt?_ He thought to himself.

With a small smile on his lips, Sheldon made his way back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon came back to the couch after Amy's abrupt departure, in a bit of daze. Moments passed, before he finally came to his senses and bolted back up.

"I need to follow her." He said frantically.

Flinging open his door, he was startled to find Penny standing there in the hall between their two apartments. She looked at him oddly which put him on edge even more.

"What are you doing here?" He ask the blonde Nebraskan, his voice strained.

Penny raised a brow, shooting him an incredulous look.

"Me? I live here. The better question is, why did Amy run away like her life was in danger? She looked very angry. And hurt." Penny said with an accusatory tone.

Sheldon's eyes widened at that.

"What did you do to her?" Penny asked, pointing at him with her umbrella.

Sheldon's face fell at Penny's admonishment.

"Nothing." He sputtered defensively, yet a seed of doubt was beginning to form in his mind.

Penny rolled her eyes.

"Nothing? Well, it didn't look like nothing. It sure looked like something." Penny said dryly.

Sheldon bristled, crossing his arms.

"I might have hurt her feelings earlier." He admitted quietly, pointing out the obvious.

Penny narrowed her eyes.

"How?" She asked simply, her tone letting Sheldon know that she meant business.

Sheldon sighed, thinking back to not only the cafeteria scene, but at what the guy's had said afterwards.

"I…pulled away when she tried to kiss me in front of everyone. I think I made her feel like I was embarrassed of her." Sheldon said, the words making him realize how awful his behavior looked.

Penny pursed her lips, nodding at the same time.

"Huh. Well, now everything is crystal clear." She said matter-of-factly.

Sheldon tilted his head to gaze at her.

"Why is that crystal clear?" He asked, his typical clueless tone shining through.

Penny rolled her eyes again at her friend.

"Sheldon, you need to do something and not nothing." She said seriously, hoping he would finally get the hint.

For once, Sheldon understood Penny's verbal cues.

"Give me your umbrella! I need to find her. She rushed out of here without her jacket or an umbrella." He said, stating the obvious since Penny had seen the state Amy was in when she left.

Penny smiled at Sheldon, handing him her umbrella.

"Here, bring our girl back home." She said kindly.

Sheldon took the green umbrella from her hand, mumbling a hasty "Thanks" before running like a madman down the stairs as fast as his long legs would carry him. Hopefully he could find his Vixen and explain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain hadn't let up as Amy wandered aimlessly, her long hair soaking and obscuring her vision. She knew if she kept going she might get chilled and possibly sick, but she had so much adrenalin that she hadn't realized how far she'd walked until she began to grow tired.

"I need a place to think." Amy mumbled to herself, and her feet knew exactly which place it would be. The small Pasadena Library was one of her favorite places and not much further from where she was. The smell of old and used books was calming and familiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon couldn't believe how heavy the rainstorm was. Pasadena wasn't prone to such violent storms, but it only seemed fitting that it happened right now.

"Oh Amy!" He said aloud, his worry for her growing as he imagined her practically drowning in this downpour. It was all his fault and he had to find her and make things right. He had walked for what seemed like miles already, but there was still no trace of her in any of their usual hangouts. Stopping at an intersection, he looked left and right but had no idea in which direction he should go. A big gust of wind apprehended under Sheldon's umbrella and drew him in the right direction. After a few seconds of holding the umbrella in his grip he saw her.

She was a street over standing at the intersection, totally drenched and with her crossed arms over her chest. His heart sank at how miserable she looked, and his annoyance at her disregard for putting herself in harm's way melted away at the sight of her.

 _'_ _I should catch her on the next traffic light. I need to go faster'_. He thought and started walking at a faster pace once the light changed to red, allowing him to cross.

"Only one crosswalk left and I'm safe. I hope they have something resembling a towel for me." Amy murmured to herself.

She stopped at the traffic light and waited with some other people until the lights turned red. Some of them stared at her because of her soaking wet clothes and the sad expression of her face, and the fact she had no umbrella. Amy began to quiver as the rain suddenly slowed down, granting her a reprieve. She couldn't get any wetter, but it was something. She looked up to the sky to see that the storm was moving on, thankfully. Glancing around her at the rain drenched streets, it was no longer blinding rain she saw but a green umbrella. Amy turned around completely and looked surprised to be staring into Sheldon's ocean blue eyes.

Letting out a little gasp of shock at not only to be seeing him but that he'd found her at all, Amy tried to compose herself.

"What are you doing here?" She spat at him, no real venom in her voice but it sounded a lot like pain.

She tried to turn around but Sheldon had another idea. He grabbed her by the waist with his right hand, still holding the umbrella in the left. Sheldon moved the hand that was gripping her waist slowly up her side, to her arm, and finally to Amy's cheek. He cupped her face with his hand while his thumb caressed her cheek. Tightening his grip, he leaned in against her. Amy was as still as a statue as Sheldon gazed intensively into her eyes, ocean blue meeting jade green.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I never wanted you to be sad about a thing what we enjoy. I love kissing you. I do. I just…you know how private I've always been, especially about affection. Old habits die hard, and I guess you just surprised me today when you wanted a kiss in front of everyone. I know that you didn't do it to upset me, but because you love me." He whispered, his thumb stroking her cheekbone tenderly.

Amy looked stunned, staring at her boyfriend in wonder. His tender actions and soft voice touched her greatly.

"Shel…"Amy began, but before she could say anything his lips meet hers. Totally overwhelmed by his actions, Amy tried to move away from him but it was very difficult when he pulled her closer and moved his lips over hers sensually. It was a sweet, chaste kiss but Sheldon knew that he wanted more. Amy deserved more. And oh, it felt so wonderful kissing her out here in the crisp, damp air that he couldn't help his next actions.

 _'_ _Now or never'_ , he thought bravely, his hand moving from her cheek to clutch the back of her neck as he dragged her totally against him.

Deepening the kiss, his tongue slid over her lower lip to ask her for entrance. She allowed his tongue access and in that moment she slipped her eyes shut and melted against Sheldon's lips. It started out very slow and sweet, but as the seconds went by it heated up to an incredible battle of their tongues as they explored and tasted one another. It was a kiss unlike neither of them had ever shared; full of power, love, passion, and apology.

Breathlessly Amy and Sheldon pulled apart as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Amy giggled, the shock of their public display suddenly making her self-conscious. No one had ever kissed her like that before, especially out in the open. The fact that it was Sheldon made her heart race out of control. Calming down a little, she nuzzled her nose against Sheldon's sweetly.

"Sheldon, we are in public! I can't believe that you did that." She remarked, her voice registering her shock at his total lack of abandon.

Sheldon smiled widely, pulling away a bit so that he could look her properly in the eyes. His eyes were shining brightly with love, passion, and mischief. Amy loved it. He looked like a little boy that got caught doing something naughty.

"I know we're in public! And look, we have an audience. Some of them are shamelessly gawking at us. Isn't it wonderful?" He asked excitedly, crooking a finger in the direction of the small crowd gathered around them watching their tender moment.

Amy shyly turned around to face the people Sheldon had alluded to, offering them all a sheepish smile.

Sheldon looked away from their audience and turned his head back to his Amy, growing serious.

"I´m really sorry about today, Amy. It was not my intention to make you angry or hurt your feelings." He said sincerely.

Amy titled her head, smiling softly at the man she loved. She knew deep down that Sheldon would always be Sheldon. Shy, reserved, and hers. She truly loved him, quirks and all. And she would have patience with him, because she knew how hard he tried for her and much he'd changed for her, too.

"I´m sorry…" She began, but he hushed her with a finger to her soft lips.

"Shh, don't say sorry. It's my fault. Please forgive me. This will never happen again. I promise!" He said lovingly.

Appeased, Amy nodded silently and gazed at Sheldon's sweet face. He smiled down at her before lowering his head and giving Amy a tender kiss on her lips again. It went on and on and Amy began to feel her cheeks heating up from this new side of Sheldon.

After kissing her senseless there on the street for the whole of Pasadena to see, Sheldon pulled back and gazed into her eyes intensively. He hooked his arms around her possessively, green umbrella forgotten on the sidewalk besides them.

"Amy…if it's okay, I would like to get you home and out of these soaking wet clothes." He whispered, his voice dropping an octave.

Amy shivered at his suggestive voice, which had nothing to do with the rain and cold. She cleared her throat, meeting Sheldon's scorching gaze.

"That…that's a good idea, I'm so cold." She squeaked out, suddenly shy at the look he was giving her.

Sheldon leaned in and nuzzled her neck, his lips just inches away from her ear. Amy shivered violently as a thrill run up her spine.

"Well I have the remedy for that, little lady. You need to take a hot shower…with me." He whispered seductively, his hands reaching down to grip her waist.

"Sheldon…" Amy murmured, her hands coming to rest themselves on his strong biceps as Sheldon pulled her flush against him.

Sheldon smirked with pride and arousal then, because his favorite word in the world left Amy's lips at that moment. And it had never sounded sweeter.

"Hoo."

The End…


	2. Under the Stars

_A/N: First of all, I want to thank all of you who liked, reviewed and read my story. A really special thank goes to Regina (rgbcn) for the wonderful drawing. This chapter is for you. I know, many of you ask me to continue with the shower scene...but I saw this drawing and I couldn´t resist. But...this story will be changed into a M-rated story with the bonus chapter ;)_

 _And before I forgot. Thanks to my wonderful Beta and awesome friend anicez. Love ya..._

 _\- "Amy…if it's okay, I would like to get you home and out of these soaking wet clothes"._ He whispered, his voice dropping an octave. Amy shivered at his suggestive voice, which had nothing to do with the rain and cold. She cleared her throat, meeting Sheldon's scorching gaze.

 _\- "That…that's a good idea, I'm so cold."_ She squeaked out, suddenly shy at the look he was giving her. Sheldon leaned in and nuzzled her neck, his lips just inches away from her ear. Amy shivered violently as a thrill run up her spine.

 _\- "Well I have the remedy for that, little lady. You need to take a hot shower…with me."_ He whispered seductively, his hands reaching down to grip her waist.

 _\- "Sheldon…"_ Amy murmured, her hands coming to rest themselves on his strong biceps as Sheldon pulled her flush against him. Sheldon smirked with pride and arousal then, because his favorite word in the world left Amy's lips at that moment. And it had never sounded sweeter.

 _\- "Hoo ..."_

Both smiled widely at each other after Amy´s lovely outburst, Sheldon took her cold hand and the green umbrella, shook it out and spread it shielding over both heads. He began to walk and lead her back to their apartment in silent, Amy quivered and he holds her hand tightly to warm her with his own.

" _It´s so cold. Why I forgot my umbrella?"_ She thought, shaking her head, but still the sensation of the passionate kiss was on her lips. _"If I didn't forget it Sheldon wouldn't come for me, I need a hot shower and he said that he will join me …"._ She thought to herself while smirking.

Amy and Sheldon walked straight to their apartment, when he feels her quivering, he took his arm around her shoulders and pressed her to his side to keep her warmer. Amy looked with a soft smile at him, but he was looking straight. " _What is now with him? Did I do something wrong with my behavior?, But it wasn't too much to hurt him like that, maybe it was embarrassing for him in public?"._

 _\- "Sheldon, Is everything ok?"_. She asked him with clattering teeth.

 _\- "Huu...What did you say?"._ Finally he looks at her with an emotionless expression on his face, a little smile draw on his face but it doesn't reach his eyes.

" _He is really mad at me but why?. I need to talk to him". She murmured in her head as they entered into the building._

Both arrived to the hallway, still with his arms around her shoulders, he walked a step back from her to climb the stairs up to 4b, Amy directly behind him. Sheldon was the first one at their door and he open it and enter without waiting for her. She stopped in front of their home and gazed confused at Sheldon's backside, she walked finally inside determined to clarify the things with him.

 _\- "Sheldon, tell me what is going on? Did I do something wrong? I thought after the kiss we are ok now?_ ". She ask him worried, still shaking because she felt cold.

 _\- "Amy, you're quivering. Please go and take a shower"._ He tried to change the topic.

 _\- "No, not before you tell me what is going on here"._ Slowly she get angry about his manners.

 _\- "Can we talk about this later?"_

 _\- "Sure! Let's talk later"._ she screamed at him.

She couldn't believe this situation, in one moment he kisses her like never before and in the next moment he is like a cold fish. Amy stormed to the bathroom and undressed herself, she throws her wet clothes in the floor and steps angrily into the shower. She turned the water on and the hot fluid run over her cold body.

After a long and hot shower her mood change and calming, Amy felt like new, she dressed quickly and dried her hair, she feels so much better and walked with more energy into the living room. She was about to call Sheldon to apologize to him, when she realized that the house was empty, she turned around to look in every corner from their small apartment but he wasn't nowhere. A piece of paper on the kitchen island caught her eyes and Amy walked quickly through the room until she reaches the island, she took the paper into her hands to read the short message with his clear handwriting.

" _Amy, I'm at the rooftop" - S_

She went to the bedroom to get her jacket, took her keys from the bowl for leave the apartment but she turned around to get the blanket from the sofa, maybe it was a bit chilly outside after the rainstorm and she doesn't want to freeze again. Before the door closed, she took the green umbrella too and climbed the stairs up, leading to the rooftop.

" _What is he doing at the rooftop?"_ Amy mumbled to herself while reaching the rooftop door, she opened the door softly and saw him, on the bench, his arms around his chest like he is holding himself and looking up to the night blue sky.

She looks in the same direction and discover thousands of glowing spots in the sky, it was impressive, the rain had left a clean and clear sky and the stars covered as far as her eyes could see. Amy stayed there for a few minutes, staring lost in the bright stars.

 _\- "Sheldon, this is breathtaking! How did you know?"_ She walked slowly into his direction without taking her gaze from the sky.

Amy stands next to him and pulled softly the blanket over his shoulders, she smiled and took the place beside him on the bench. Amy hesitated and decide pull herself closer to him and lean her head against his shoulder. Without a word he laid the blanket over her shoulders too and sighed loudly.

 _\- "Sheldon, sweetie, what's going in that beautiful mind of you?"_ She asks him softly while smelling his wonderful scent from his neck. Sheldon gazed at her and then again at the sky.

 _\- "Answering your first question, the last sunlight caught my eyes and I looked through the window of the apartment and saw the clear sky while you were in the shower, and to answer your second one..."_ he tried to take some air into his lungs. " _I don't know, my mind is spinning and every thought is about you"._ Amy lifted her head and gazed confuse into his direction.

 _\- "Me?"._

 _\- "Yes, silly, you"._

 _\- "But why?"._

 _\- "I´m so sorry about today, it was never my intention to make you so angry or hurt your feelings again and when you walked through our door without saying goodbye or I love you like every day it hurts so much…"._ Sheldon took her hand and laid it against his heart.

 _\- "Here..."_ He told her truthfully as his eyes finally meet her green orbs, still with his hand over her hand. " _I... um... it was like someone squeeze my heart...Amy, I never want to feel that again"_. His eyes began to look glassy.

 _\- "Sheldon, I... I reached a point in our relationship that I can't take it any longer. Sheldon, we were together for 7 years and I'm exhausted, really exhausted. The only thing I want, is to be with you, to show to the world that I have the best boyfriend in the world, I want to kiss you in front our friends because I have the urge to kiss you, I want to hold your hand whenever I want it and I want to hug you at your office because one of your whiteboards is full of equations about you and me ..."_ his eyes grow wide as she gazed at her.

 _\- "How did you know?"._

 _\- "It is obvious, X+1"._ Amy blinked at him and smiles shyly.

 _\- "I thought you will never see or realize it at less, I think I underestimated you, Dr. Fowler"._ Sheldon smiled back at her and after some moments her smile fade away and Amy looked seriously at him, she didn't say a word and Sheldon continued.

 _\- "Amy, the truth is, that I want the same things as you, but I'm embarrassed and scared to show other people what is only meant for you and me"._

 _\- "But why you didn't you tell me?"._

\- " _You know I can't talk about feelings like you and the truth is, since the moment I meet you at the coffee shop you turned my world upside down and all this feeling bloomed inside of me and I don't know very well how to handle it. It's the first time in my life I feel something in me..."._ He breath hard and continued " _... and every time I see you, I feel a tingle in my belly and it's wonderful, every time I kiss you, the tingle grow and grow and Amy, everytime we make love... it's just breathtaking and it scares me to feel so much. Amy, I'm so sorry can you forgive me for my stupid behavior?"_

She looked with glassy eyes into his deep and amazing blue eyes and nod. She never in her life felt so emotional about his words. She gazed again at the sky and saw a falling star.

 _\- "Look Sheldon a falling sta..."_ but it was impossible for her to finish the last word. He took her cheeks with both hands and pulled her face in his direction.

Slowly he lowered his head and kisses her light on the lips, both closed their eyes, getting carried away by the sensation of their warm mouths. Sheldon pressed his lips more and massaged them slowly with deep strokes. The kiss was sweet and calming and after a few seconds he pulled away. Amy's eyes still closed and a single tear escaped her eye at the wonderful sensation of his warm lips on hers.

 _\- "That's what I wished the whole time, since I'm here"._ Sheldon smiled at her while she open slowly her eyes and gazed confused at him. His hands still on her cheeks he wiped the tear away, he doesn't need a question out loud from her, he knew exactly what she wanted to ask.

 _\- "To kiss you under the stars, silly"._ He said and with such force he crashed his lips into hers and tighten his grip around her to pull her closer. Smelling her wonderful scent, tasting her wonderful lips, that always taste like brownies, to feel her body against him and to give her everything she deserves.

Amy turned completely to him and pulled her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. At the same time they open their mouths to melt in a dance of their tongues, it was in the beginning slow and tender, but Sheldon's hands roamed over her backside to stroke her. Amy's arms still around his neck, pulling him tighter against her body. After some more minutes both pulled apart to take breath.

 _\- "To answer your last question, yes, I forgive you"._ She turned to her side to sit again beside him, she laid her head against his shoulder and sighs happily.

END

 ***here a small hint for the bonus chapter. I know you all ask for the shower scene ;) and who knows if Amy and Sheldon reach the shower***

Sheldon pulled apart from her and he looks into her green and beautiful eyes.

\- "Amy, what was your wish?" She smiled at him.

\- "If I tell you, it will never be fulfilled, sorry". Sheldon looked a little bit sad at her, after a few seconds he smirked at her.

\- If you tell me, maybe I can realize it" . he said as he arched one eyebrow sensuously, causing Amy's breathing to quicken in a second.


	3. Bonus Chapter

A/N: Hello everyone, this is the bonus chapter you all ask for ;) Please note, this chapter is totally M-rated.

A huge thanks to my beta Ana, Love yaa my bunny and a special thanks to my lovely ladies ;) it´s always a pleasure with you and your ideas.

Enjoy and review :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon pulled apart from her and he gazes into her green and beautiful eyes.

\- "Amy, what was your wish?" She smiled at him.

\- "If I tell you, it will never be fulfilled, sorry".

Sheldon looked a little bit sad at her, because he told her his wish, but after a few seconds he smirked at her.

\- "If you tell me, maybe I can realize it". He said, as he arched one eyebrow sensuously, causing Amy's breathing to quicken in one second.

-"No, Sheldon! I really can't tell you." His head turned away from her and he stared again to the stars, his smirk fade away and his face looked sad. Amy leaned against his shoulder and reached her mouth to his ear.

-"But I can show you my wish". Sheldon turned his head to gaze into her now dilated eyes, she smiles shyly at him and lifted her arm to stroke his cheek. Her head moves closer to him and she was only a few millimeters away from his lips. Amy could feel his hot breath on her own lips, involved in his wonderful scent of talk, something masculine, just her Sheldon.

-"So… little lady, you want to show me your wish?"

-"Yes." While she speaks her mouth brushed his lips and it drives him crazy, he want to taste her sensual full lips again, he want to do other things with her until the sun goes up and he definitely wants to make her his. After an endless moment of waiting for her next step, his lips get closer to her to finally kiss her, but she avoid his advances.

\- "Ah, Ah, Ah Sheldon, I want to show YOU. It´s my turn, not yours." Amy smirked at him and very slowly he got a bit angry at her behavior. While his thoughts where elsewhere, he need a second to realise that her lips finally crushed onto his, with so much force, that he shrink back for a second. He came to his senses and both leaned fully into each other, like there would be no more tomorrow.

The whole day run for their inner eyes, while their tongues danced and stroke each other. With this kiss everything that happened today didn't matter anymore, only the moment between them. Sheldon feels like on cloud number seven, the tingle in his stomach, his running heart, the overwhelming taste of Amy's lips, like dark chocolate brownies and her own sweet taste.

The flavour changed into something fresh and totally new, it was intoxicating and sexy, he pulled her more closer to him and their intimate dance started again. Sheldon broke the kiss as the rain streams down his face, within seconds, both were soaking wet.

Before Amy and Sheldon started to kiss, the sky was crystal clear and full of stars and a chilly breeze touched their bodies, but now, the sky was full of dark grey clouds and it was raining again, as if the sky was sad because they stopped their session. The drops fall faster against their heads, Sheldon stand up and took her hand, leading her to the door, open it quickly and pulled her behind him, inside the warm hallway.

She was not directly inside the hallway, as he pressed her with both arms up against the roof door and crushed his lips forcefully onto hers. Sheldon could feel his growing excitement and couldn't wait to seduce and make her his, in every single way.

One of his hands hold both of Amy´s hands over her head, and his other hand couldn't resist to travel over her sweet body. Sheldon stroked slowly, very slowly, from her arm down to her neck to pull her closer against him, to melt more into her lips. Amy moaned into his mouth as he pressed his body, especially his now growing lower part, into her fully dressed sensitive spot.

It was an overwhelming feeling for Sheldon to act like this, to know someone could caught them in the hallway in flagranti, that feeling makes his member harder than granite. Their clothes were still soaking wet and some water streamed down their clothes, but this time Amy doesn't feel cold, she feels hot and so unbelievably turned on from his torture. She wanted to undress him as soon as possible, and ravish him, right here at the hallway. But she knows that Sheldon has other ideas in his head, what he wants to do with her and sex in the hallway was no option.

Her moaning grow louder as he rubbed his hard member, still fully dressed, against her. Their tongues fight with each other and he pushed again into her. In this moment she knew what was in his mind, he wants to torture her until she burst into one billion pieces of lust and joy. Amy jerked her hips more against him, giving him a signal to continue.

Sheldon broke the hot kiss between them, lose his grip around her hands to take her hips. Hard. Amy pulled his arms around Sheldon's neck and looked into his red flushed face. His eyes had a dark shade of blue and his gaze fixed on her, make her knees limp like pudding.

-"Don't stop!" She whispers against Sheldon's mouth, as he pushed his hips again and again into her. The warm feeling inside her stomach spread through Amy's body as she moaned loud with his last push.

-"Be quiet, little lady! Or do you want our neighbors hear us and know what we are doing?" Sheldon rubbed his hard erection against Amy's spot, with a last move she reached for his cheeks, she kissed him hard to quiet her scream.

Her orgasm rolled over her, like a wave onto the shore and she was glad Sheldon hold her and pressed her at the roof door, if not, she would now lie down on the floor in the hallway, fully dressed, with soaking wet clothes and panties, breathless and with red cheeks.

-"This was…" Amy tried to find the right words but she was still breathless. Sheldon hold her hips in a tight grip like a few moments ago.

-"Sheldon, that was...I...Let's go, NOW!"

Amy couldn't say a straight line, even thinking was too difficult for her normally, brilliant brain, that's why she pulled away from their tight embrace, took his hand and run with him downstairs to the apartment.

Her shaking hands makes it impossible to find the hole for the key, Sheldon approached at her side, stared at her dilating green eyes and took slowly the keys from her shaking hand. He opened the door easily, in one swift move without breaking the eye contact. His gaze roamed over her beautiful face with her flushed cheeks and light swollen lips and ended again in her emerald eyed.

The intense gaze into each other's eyes was too much for Amy and before both could enter into their home, Amy took the collar of his shirt with her hands and pulled him down to her, she did this move with so much force that she stumbled against the door frame and melted into a hot French kiss.

What both didn't notice, was the brown eye in the peephole from 4A and the satisfied grin on Penny's face when she saw her best friends in a situation like this. She stopped her spying as Sheldon's hands run under Amy's wet cloth, that was finally, not what she wanted to see and she walked to the brown couch and tried to delete this scene from her mind, but it was burnt in for all time.

Sheldon fumbled with his right hand under Amy´s wet cloths to find the hem of her bra, with the other, he took her cheek to lead her into the apartment without breaking the kiss and closing the door with one foot. Both stumbled across their apartment, until Amy feels the hard and cold kitchen counter at her back. In a short moment she stopped the wild dance of their tongues to take a deep breath. His hand still under her cloths and under her bra to squeeze her hard nipples, he stroking them sensual. With a mischievous grin, she began to rip on Sheldon's shirt to pull it over his head, which was not so easy than it was like a second skin to his muscular body. She moaned loud, as he pressed her more against the kitchen counter and fumbled on her cardigan.

-"You wear always too much layers, little lady." He said, in a deep rough voice, as he pulled at the cardigan and her blouse. In a quick move he ripped both off of her body.

Her white lace bra came to his view and now it was impossible for him to stop, he got to his knees and took her hips, turning her around, so she lay with her face upon the cold kitchen counter, which was a small contrast to her overheated and wet skin.

Sheldon worked at her shoes to disrobe them, unzipped her skirt, hoping that she would wear the matching panties to the bra, he always love her in lace underwear, which makes him unbelievable horny. The skirt dropped at the floor and he was the complete opposite of disappointed. She wore the matching panties but this time the string version, he smiled slyly and kissed her on both butt cheeks. His hands roamed from her ankles above to her inner thighs, brushing slightly over her sensitive area and he could feel how ready she was for him.

A small moan escaped from Amy´s mouth, as Sheldon brushed again over her hot centre, this time, not so lightly. He lay his head against one of her buttocks and pulled one finger under the soft fabric to caress her wet folds, he played with Amy's nub and she squirmed under his long fingers.

\- "Please…". She moaned erratic against the cold counter.

\- "Please, what?". He asked her back, while he stroked with his finger back and forth over her warm folds.

\- "Please, I need you to take me! This is torture, Sheldon". Without warning, Sheldon let her go and rise up to his full height.

Amy looked up from the counter to watch his next step, he turned her around, holding her hand and leading her to the bedroom. It was not easy for Amy to walk, her legs were still dancing as pudding, but the hot gaze he gave her, makes it not better, at all. Before he could throw her onto the bed, he began slowly to touch her lips, like a stroke of a wing that brushed over lips. Sheldon deepened the kiss, biting her sensuously into her lower lip, his tongue darted out, to taste her sweet flavor, to intertwine with her, to show her, how much she meant to him.

It was breathtaking and unbelievable sexy, how his tongue explored and massage Amy´s in tiny, slowly and deep strokes. Sheldon´s hands grips into her wet hair, pulling her tighter against his hot body, Amy at the opposite, couldn´t move, it was like a wonderful spell, what he did on her and she melted in his hands like hot chocolate. Slowly, he lead her to the bed and lay her down without breaking the kiss. Sheldon pressed his full body weight onto her and Amy feels his member through his pants against her core again.

\- "Ahhhhhh, please". She groaned into his mouth, as he rubbed his excitement in circles against her. Slowly, he pulled apart from her to stand in front of the bed.

Amy opened slowly her eyes and got on her forearms to stare in fascination at him, from his shoes to his wet and very tight trousers, she saw his bulge and squirmed on the bed at the thought of what this bulge would do to her. Her glimpse roamed more above to his heavy moving chest, until she reached his straight looking face, she couldn´t see any expression on it, only his deep blue eyes, sparkling with excitement. Sheldon stepped out of his shoes, opened the buttons of his trousers with a slyly grin and lower both, pants and underwear in one swift move. Amy's eyes grow bigger when she saw how his penis sprang free, Sheldon undressed himself completely and lower his body to his knees, reaching for her legs, and pulling her at the edge of their bed.

\- "You smell delicious, little lady". His hands roamed up to her tights, until he reached her string, and drew them down to her ankles and started to kiss the area around her womanhood. Amy squirmed restlessly with her legs at the touch of his tongue licking with soft warm strokes over her folds. Her arms went to a boneless mass, her head lay again on the bed and she groaned louder, as Sheldon circled with the tip of his tongue around her clitoris.

He entered one long finger into her, making her scream loud in pleasure, a tightening feeling around his finger signaled him she was very close for number two. While he was licking around her nub, an idea popped up in his mind. " _How many is possible for her_?" With more force, he continued with his torture until she groaned his name in the most erotic way, her walls jerked around his fingers and too see Amy in ectasis make him harder than ever.

Sheldon got up and kissed his way up to her full breast, he unclips her bra with one hand, caressing one of her hard nipples with his fingers as he lowered slowly his head to lick softly with his tongue all over her skin. He stroked gently with his nose over her body, smelling her incredible scent, until he reached her neck and her earlobe.

\- "Why are you so delicious?" Sheldon ask her, still rubbing his nose over the hollow of her neck.

\- "Huhh?" Amy answered in trance, she was enjoying his ministration so much, in moments like this she felt so desired and loved.

\- "You smell sweet, like vanilla, taste rich, like dark chocolate and feel softer, like silk."

While Sheldon spoke to her, he changed his position to lay between her legs. This was enough for Amy, she throw her hands around his neck and pull him to her as their lips crushed against each other, the taste of her juice still on his lips was unbelievable sexy. His member touched the entrance of her warm and wet core and he couldn't wait any longer, with one swift move of his hip, he finally entered her, both moaning with pleasure for the incredible feeling of be connected.

Sheldon gave her time to adjust with his length, but Amy had another idea, she took his backside with both hands and pull him deeper into her. The sensation was so overwhelming that he nearly collapsed onto her body. She was always so tight and he loved the feeling of her around him. His brilliant brain reminds him about his idea and he pushed into her.

\- "Oh my, babe...ahhhh, deeper!" Amy shouts, feeling Sheldon's excitement completely in her, with every thrust and long sensual strokes.

Before he push again into her shaking body, Sheldon change his position to got on his knees, took both of her legs and lay them on his shoulders. His hands rested besides Amy's head and he entered her again. It was a new posture for bot and Sheldon wanted to try it, since he saw an article in Penny´s silly woman magazines. It was mindblowing and Amy scream his name with increasing frequency.

She felt never in her life so much pleasure as he pulled into her over and over again, the warm feeling started for the third time in her nether regions and spreading through her whole body. Amy knew she was close again, her whole body began to trembled as the next wave of pleasure run through her nervsystem, as a burning fireball.

Normally, Sheldon would stop, to give her some moments to calm down and start from new, but not this time. He pushed hard into her, feeling how she tremble around him, when she climaxed it was usually in his end, he try his best to stay longer to give her the ultimate experience. The third orgasm was far from over as she feels again the warm pleasure inside of her, this time stronger than before. Amy collapsed after the fourth time under Sheldon, he joined her a few moments later to end in an uncontrollable and last push into her.

Both didn't know how they changed their position, but Sheldon was now above Amy and her legs around his hips, Sheldon could feel her running heart against his own breast and it makes him unbelievable alive. After a long time of soft stroking each other Sheldon lay on his side and pull her against his chest.

\- "Sheldon, I didn't know you can do such things to me. It was just mind blowing." Amy told him shyly and circled with her hand over his chest hair.

-"You think so?" Sheldon ask her while he stroked her damp hair.

-"Yes, I...I never reached four, how did you know to do it?"

-"Let's say, when I'm waiting for Leonard at 4A, I read Penny's silly magazines and the last one of your orgasms, was just a bonus, little lady". Sheldon said with a smirk smile, turned into her direction and melt his lips onto hers. Amy broke the kiss and leaned again with her chin on his chest and smiled widely at Sheldon.

-"Remind me to thank Penny, for those silly magazines." Amy kisses him sweetly onto his lips, while he grabbed her cheeks to deepen the kiss.

END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading


End file.
